A New Magical Destiny
by Greenpocket
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War the Sage of Six Paths gave a warning about an alien force coming to their world. A new conflict arises as these aliens make first contact.
1. From Above

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Steven Universe**

 **Chapter 1 : From Above**

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War the Elemental Nations had started into a new age of peace that strived to move past their history of hatred and misery.

To help insure that this peace would keep, the kage of the five great nations would meet regularly to help each other recuperate from the losses from the war that scarred the world and to deal with potential threats from other forces. Each kage would typically bring the same escort with them every time.

With the Hokage came Kakashi, Shikamaru, and her surrogate grandson, Naruto. Traveling with the Kazekage was his two siblings, some of the only people he truly trusted with his life. Those who went with the Tsuchikage was his granddaughter Kurotsuchi and his bodyguard Akatsuchi. In the company of the Mizukage was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist Chōjūrō and bodyguard Ao. Accompanying the Raikage were his brother Killer B and his right hand man Darui.

"What kind of threat did the Sage of Six Paths warn you two about?" Asked the Hokage.

"We're not entirely sure of what exactly it is that he said would come here to this planet. To be honest I don't think he really knew what was coming." replied Sasuke, who after receiving the warning went straight back to the Leaf village to his brother in reincarnation to deal with this new possible threat.

"If the Sage felt it necessary to contact the both of you that means that this threat could be on the level of disaster of Kaguya, how troublesome" commented Shikamaru in a lazy tone.

"Which is why we had to warn the kages. We have to be sure that we're ready for whenever this unknown force arrives here" Stated Naruto, unusually serious. Even with both Sasuke and his new powers, along with the rest of team seven, Kaguya was no easy fight and if the Sage was so concerned as to contact them then he'd take it serious as to not lose any more of his precious people.

"Did the Sage give any indication as to when they might arrive, Handsome?" asked Mei winking in the direction of both of the reincarnations.

"Unfortunately he didn't" replied Sasuke ignoring the mumbling next to him from a flushed Naruto saying that she was taking to him.

"However he did say that from what he saw that they come in many forms" said Naruto back to a serious tone

"While that does add to our information, our knowledge on this species is still incredibly small. If we're not carful this can be disastrous later" replied a frustrated A. After the war he, like most of the other villages, hoped that there wouldn't be any major conflicts for a very long time.

"Regardless of the level of this threat we'll deal with this like we did Madara and his army, together as the shinobi alliance" confidently said Ónoki with the other kages agreeing.

The doors busted open as a nameless ninja rushed in screaming "Lord Kages! There are strange flying objects coming from the sky!"

"It seems as we didn't have much time to prepare, but at least we will have questions answered." mumbled Kakashi as He and the other Shinobi quickly exited the room to face an unknown force.

* * *

Upon exiting the building, the group of shinobi saw two circular ships and a red ship oval like flying towards the ground a few miles away. Rushing to meet up with these ships the ninjas busted out in a full sprint.

The group approached the grounds where the ships landed in a triangle formation. The smooth surface of the closest ship slide open to make a door way where a blue silhouette stood.

As the blue figure walked out of the ship she yelled back "Get out here you miserable excuses of gems!"

The doors to the other ships opened as dozens of figures of varying sizes and colors exited the ships in a hurry to not further anger their commanding officer.

Glaring at the other gems she started to yell "Remember this colony is for our glorious Diamond. I won't have any of you messing this up or else I'll shatter you myself, understand?" With all the gems responding with a thunderous yes.

As some of the Bismuths started to go back to the ship in order to get the supplies, the group of shinobi finally arrived grabbing the attention of all the gems in the clearing.

"As the kage of this world we ask what are you and what is your purpose for coming here?" Asked A, hoping for some form of

"Disgusting, there is an infestation of organic life deal with it rubies." Ordered the agate while looking visibly disgusted .

"An infestation lady? This is our world, now we'll ask again, what are you?" Asked Naruto

"Is there a species of organic life that doesn't speak gibberish? Now why do I still see these insects? Didn't I say to deal with them?" Angrily asked the Agate glaring at the group of seven rubies.

As the rubies charged each summoning a weapon from their gems Naruto sighed "I was hoping they'd be a peaceful race"

Putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder Kakashi said "We all were hoping the same."

Rushing forward the kage guard's started to engage in a fight. Outnumbering the rubies, the shinobis quickly poofed four of the rubies making the others back up.

"Come on rubies lets fuse." Said a ruby with her gem on the back of her right hand. The other rubies escaped their fights to fuse with the other two rubies, one with her gem on her chest and the other on her left leg.

The shinobis looked upon the fusion in surprise and confusion. Speaking up Shikamaru said "This technique would logically give them a stronger form. We should try and keep them from moving so that they can't use that newfound strength."

Deciding to take the suggestion Kurotsuchi used her quicklime technique. Seeing the jutsu Ao used one of his water jutsu to solidify the slime.

With the now giant red figure stuck Naruto rushed forward with a odama rasengan with a clone, hitting her on the gem destroying it. With one of the rubies shattered the other two were forced out of the fusion which left opened to be attacked by Sasuke who switched with Naruto's clone before the clone could disappeared.

Narrowing her eyes, the Agate thought to herself how these insects are quite different from the other pests she had seen in her time conquering planets for her Diamond.

"Truly those gems were horrid examples of soldiers, Bismuths stop what you're all doing and do what they couldn't" ordered the leading gem

Transforming their hands into hammers or blades, the bismuths went forward with their order and attacked the group of ninjas. Trying to block one of the bladed bismuth with a kunai Kakashi was forced back a bit after the bismuth stretched her bladed arm in an attempt to take his head.

Jumping back further Kakashi, deciding to take a different approach, quickly flashed though several hand signs to use the lightning tracking beast fang. The jutsu sprung forward hitting the bismuth, shocking her while leaving her unable to move as Kakashi leapt forward with a kunai infused with lightning chakra and stabbed her forcing her to recede back into her gem.

Yelling out to his sensei Naruto tried to warn Kakashi that a bismuth was about to hit him with a hammer hand. Looking to where the attack was coming from Kakashi was only able to put his arms in front of his chest. The hit had launched Kakashi into a tree while breaking both of his arms.

Moving to get his sensei so that he could bring him to Tsunade. The bismuth that had attacked Kakashi got in Naruto's way, stopping him from getting any further.

"Leave this planet before any more of your people die or get hurt" Demanded Naruto pulling out a kunai

Not caring about his threat the bismuth moved forward using her hammer hand to strike from above. Dodging to the right Naruto lounges forward with his kunai sinking it into her right arm.

Recoiling back the bismuth pulled out the weapon and was kicked back by a clone. Landing on her feet she started swinging her uninjured hand managing to take down a few clones before one of them kicked her into the air. Jumping into the air above the bismuth Naruto slammed his foot down onto her face slamming her back down to the ground poofing her.

As Naruto got Kakashi back to Tsunade the others had managed to finish off the other gems leaving the agate by herself. Knowing that she was the last gem she decided to retreat onto a ship for the time being and report this to her diamond.

Unable to resist saying something the Agates final words rang in each of the shinobi's ears. "For a pack of organic life you stopped a small gem operation and for that savor in that pride. Know this though, this planet no longer belongs to you. Your species is not welcome on my Diamond's new colony, so enjoy your miserable lives for now." With that the door to her ship closed as started to fly away.

Shaking those words from his head for the time being, Shikamaru started walking towards one of the ruby gems. Shikamaru pondered aloud "Strange after killing them they leave behind some strange gem. Perhaps this is where their powers originate from? Like an external chakra system."

"We should seal them away so we can study them later. We might be able to learn how to harness this power." Said A picking one up himself.

"It could be extremely dangerous, they have technology far more advanced than our own. Without technology like theirs it might not be possible." Stated Mei unsure if they could do such a thing.

"All the more reason to try to understand their power. Who knows how much more there are out there beyond our world. We need to match their fire power." Replied Ōnoki

"They were hardly a threat, we kage didn't even have to step in. However, we should try and understand our enemies better" Tsunade said putting in her own thoughts. While she didn't think to highly of them so far she wasn't going to put others into danger because of that.

"We should split them up, having many other teams might help speed up the process. We'll also need to move their ships somewhere safe for study as well, somewhere outside of a village as to not disturb our villagers too much." Said Garra speaking his thoughts on what they should do.

"I'll have my toad summons help in transporting the ships safely" offered Naruto, wanting to further help.

"Now we just have to make up the scrolls. We'll convene in two weeks' time to share any information we uncovered." Said A.

The group of ninjas spent the next hour sealing up the gems and putting the two ships on the back of two toads who had to be bribed into helping. After finishing splitting up the gems and sealing them each group had left in their own direction to start researching their first alien species in modern time.

* * *

Leaving from the planet surface Agate flew the ship into space. Using the gravity engine, they quickly traveled through galaxies. She soon arrived to another galaxy where her diamond was overlooking another colony.

Going into a giant ship in the shape of an arm, she exits her ship and goes toward the command room. As she walks by she sees different types of gems going about their business, whatever they were intended to do.

Getting to the door to the command room she opens the door only to be immediately stopped by her diamond's pearl.

"What are you doing barraging in on your diamond like that?" Sternly asked Pearl keeping her nose up and eyes narrowed

"I need to give my report in person to our radiant diamond. Things didn't exactly go as planned." Regretfully said Agate looking a bit ashamed

Looking satisfied at another gem's failure, Pearl was about to make remark about her failure but was stopped by the voice of her diamond. "Let her get it over with Pearl. I want to hear why she's back so soon."

Walking forward Agate did the diamond salute but was still nervous in the presence of her diamond. "My glorious Yellow Diamond there were complications with the first attempt to build on your new colony."

"What could have stopped a group of gem soldiers?" Asked an unpleased Yellow Diamond looking down at the Agate.

"My Diamond there were organic life that showed strange powers and with those powers they defeated the soldiers assigned to me." Answered Agate.

"What kind of powers? Asked Yellow Diamond in confusion, never hearing about organic life ever having any kind of power.

"They could do strange things, almost gem like. They could create replicas of themselves and control types of elements." Stated Agate hoping that her diamond would understand her predicament.

With a questions filling her mind, Yellow Diamond asked "Did you get to manage to capture any evidence of these life forms?"

"No, we weren't prepared and they overwhelmed us with their unknown powers. They defeated us with little harm to themselves, shattering some and poofing the rest."

"Unfortunate that such a high potential planet is inhabited by such pests. I'll get a squad together to find an isolate location that can function as a kindergarten. As well as another squad to capture some of these lifeforms to study how they're capable of doing what you claim they can do. I'll have you go with the capture team given your experience, so stay aboard for now. You're dismissed." Claimed Yellow Diamond no longer focusing on the gem in front of her.

"Very well my Diamond" Said Agate while doing the diamond salute then scurrying off.

 **-Two Days Later In the Hidden Leaf Village-**

A group of people stood in front of the Hokage. After the Hokage and her entourage came back she had gathered the clan heads and various other people of different scientific departments to inform them of what happened at the summit. In additions to informing them she set the different departments to work, stopping any pervious projects to start immediately on understanding the gems.

"We've studied the shards and with the help of some sensory ninjas we can tell that there is some kind of energy. However, we neither have the seals or technological knowledge to access it. We might have better luck with a still complete gem so I assigned my team to start while I came here for this meeting." A lead scientist of the project told Tsunade.

Crossing her arms, she summoned one of her anbu and told him "Get Naruto to go to the labs to participate with the others and tell him I said to use his sage mode." Knowing that she would have to tell Naruto why he would be there. With that the anbu quickly left to find the hero of Konoha.

"While we would appreciate the extra help why send him?" Asked the same lead scientist, not knowing about the powers of a sage.

"With him being a sage he is able to better sense energy in ways that surpass sensory ninjas. I'm hoping that when he's in that form he will be able to sense the energy inside the gem and understand it better." Explained Tsunade. Nodding in agreement the scientist stepped back to allow another to do their report.

"Unfortunately the same could be said about the ship. Aside from the controls being inaccessible to us, the language that these aliens use is so different that without one of them it's impossible to translate." Reported the scientist in charge of ship.

Reaching for a bottle of sake Tsunade said "I hope that the other villages are having better luck than we are."

"Granny, there was an emergency at the labs." Said Naruto as he jumped through the window.

"What happened? Are you okay?." Asked Tsunade not wanting to him hurt. Looking at him though she saw blood covering his orange jacket and dried tear marks running down his face.

Holding up one of the bismuth gem "They can come back." Stated Naruto

"From the dead?" Tsunade asked him however he just shrugged his shoulders. Demanding that he explain he started to tell her what happened in the last ten minutes.

-Ten Minutes Ago-

After the anbu had interrupted his bowl of ramen he had made a clone to start absorbing the surrounding natural energy to enter into sage mode. As he entered the labs he was unprepared for the sight in front of him. There lying on the ground covered in blood staining her white coat red was a scientist clutching her left side. Running over to her he checked her pulse only to barely find any.

In a raspy voice she told him "It... _cough_ … came back." Watching as her eyes closed over he steeled his emotions as he created a shadow clone to take her to the hospital. Moving through the labs he heard fighting going on so he rushed into the room only to cry out in shock as he saw his teacher Iruka being cut in half by a bismuth.

He felt nature energy flow into his chakra system as he flung forward punching the bismuth into the wall poofing her. Kneeling down to bisected Iruka he broke down crying at the loss of someone so incredibly important to him. He spent a few minutes mourning the death of his teacher, but remembering his mission he put his emotions on pause until he finished it. Walking over to the gem he picked it up feeling the energy inside as something familiar.

 _' **Kit this is'**_

"I know"

 **-Back In The Present-**

The room was somber after hearing what had happened at the labs. Everyone took a moment to process what Naruto had said trying to figure out how it was even possible that those things could come back.

Speaking up Tsunade gave her grievances to Naruto understanding how he must be feeling. "I know that this kind of loss is not easy but what did you find out in your sage mode?"

"The energy inside this gemstone is the same energy I take in to go into my sage form." Replied Naruto further shocking everyone in the room. Continuing he said "They don't have a chakra system to transform it into sage chakra though."

"So there are just using the raw energy itself?" Asked Tsunade to which she got a nod from Naruto. "And they somehow channel that energy through this gem to come back?" Again getting a shrug.

"Which might explain why the shattered bits didn't reform." Said aloud the first scientist.

"I don't really understand the how of it, but all the same it's too dangerous to underestimate." Said Naruto looking at the bismuth

Stepping forward the scientist in charge of the labs asked "Why did you bring it here than? Who knows when it will reform?"

"I felt the energy inside, I knew it was dangerous to take it anywhere so I absorbed the energy until there wasn't any left." Answered Naruto

"You don't think that it could gather anymore energy?" Asked Tsunade.

"Maybe it can but it hasn't started to at least." Answered Naruto.

"Take the next few days to mourn Iruka's death. We'll deal with the rest of this for the time being." Said Tsunade

"I'm the only sage in Konoha you need me now more than ever." Naruto told Tsunade

"We'll be fine for a couple of days, we're not helpless you know. This is an order, we'll contact you when we need you again." Ordered Tsunade, only wanting him to feel better. Reluctantly Naruto nodded his head. Pulling out a spare scroll he sealed the gem inside before handing it over to Tsunade.

"Those who died will have a funeral that will be held in a few days, and again I'm sorry for your loss." Tsunade said feeling bad for her would be grandson.

Leaving the Hokage Tower Naruto went home. As he stepped through his door he felt a rush of grief. Going to the bathroom he stood in front of the mirror looking at the reflection of his headband. Remembering how he got it a few tears escaped his eyes.

" ** _Are you going to be okay? If you need to you can talk to me about it_ " **Offered Kurama. He knew that Naruto was strong and that he would eventually get better but he knew that losing someone important wasn't easy.

"I'm fine I just need some time." Responded Naruto not feeling up to talking to anyone. Taking off his bloody clothes he changed into his pajamas and laid down on his bed. Thinking over the day he felt emotionally exhausted and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 **For those who do read this I appreciate it and I would also appreciate it if you could leave a review. To say what you didn't think was good and anything that could use improvement would help a lot.**


	2. Down To Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Steven Universe or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2: Down to Earth

Opening his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar sight. He looked around and saw some type of arena with more, of what he presumed were the same species, aliens he fought days before. He saw strange statues and around the room was a weird symbol made up of three diamonds.

Panicking at what he was seeing he tried moving but was unable, he wasn't even able to look down. Pausing he tries to use his chakra to get himself free and be ready to fight. After a few moments he was back to panicking because he couldn't even feel his chakra.

Hearing a voice to his left his head moved on its own. " Quite the achievement you've accomplished. It seems you're a cut about the rest." Praised an aquamarine in a gentle tone. Confused by how she was floating using what looked like water wings, he was also confused on how he knew what she was.

What was the most confusing for him was that he started to speak unintentionally with a flustered voice different than his own. "Thank you, it was an honor being able to build this for Yellow Diamond." Despite not meaning to talk he felt a rush of pride go through him.

"I don't doubt, and I don't doubt that she will enjoy seeing some of her best fighters rumble in there. Ya know I heard around from the others that you wanted to participate in those fights, is that true?" Asked Aquamarine looking quite curious about her answer.

Feeling a bit uneasy about that question she decided to answer anyway slightly trusting her. "Well now that I've finished the arena and I don't have a new assignment I thought I could give it a shoot."

Quickly the tone of the aquamarine changed as she heard that "Clearly you seem to have forgotten your place. Bismuths are meant for building things for their diamonds, whatever it is they want. It seems that you need to be reminded of where you belong" Aquamarine harshly told Bismuth

"I know my purpose, I've been doing it for thousands of years." Responded a now panicked bismuth. Not liking the idea of undoing all the progress she made proving the she was a bismuth more talented than most other. She enjoyed working on higher class projects and she didn't want to lose that because of other dreams.

Speaking up again before Aquamarine could say something "It was just some wild ambitions, I swear I wouldn't even think about them anymore" Hoping that Aquamarine would forget all about this. That hope was squashed as Aquamarine spoke her next words.

"It matters little what you swear to if it's not for serving your diamond. Yellow Diamond is looking to start a new colony far away from any of the other colonies. You'll be going there with several other bismuths, for your sake after you finish there your ambitions about fighting will be forgotten." With that said Aquamarine left leaving behind a distraught Bismuth.

* * *

Opening his eyes again only this time he was in control Naruto felt his heart race and sweat pour out. Sitting up he started to think about what he just saw and how that was too vivid to be a random dream. It was like he was actually there, freighting real. Before he could think further on it a voice in his head got his attention.

' **Did you have a nightmare about what you saw earlier?'** Asked Kurama, seeing that his host was looking and feeling uneasy.

Taking a moment to compose himself Naruto spoke back "No, I mean it was like a nightmare but not about that."

' **Want to talk about it**?' Kurama offered in an attempt to ease his friend's grief.

"Everything about it was strange. It was like I was looking through someone else's eyes. I was a bismuth, whatever that is, and I was talking to what seemed to be another form that those aliens take. Bismuth wanted to fight in arenas but I guess that wasn't her purpose so she got reprimanded for having those dreams." Said Naruto with his voice quieting towards the end. In a way he felt for this Bismuth understanding what it was like having others look down at them for dreaming about what they could be.

Listening to Naruto's dream Kurama noticed something weird. Deciding to tell him about it he says ' **I think you need to look in the mirror'**

Not understanding what he meant Naruto asks "Is that some type of cryptic advice to make me feel better because I don't understand it"

' **No you idiot I meant literally'** Yelling a mad Kurama. He knew that Naruto could be an idiot from time to time but he wasn't in the mood.

Grabbing the sides of his head Naruto sighed and got up to go into the bathroom to stare into the mirror. Not being able to clearly see himself he rubs his eyes and leans forward. Looking around his face he noticed a small amount of orange pigment around his eyes.

"Did I try to go into sage mode when I was asleep?" Naruto asked aloud. Having never down that before he was confused on how he even could, given that he moved around a lot when he slept.

' **I don't think that it was you unintentionally doing it'** Responded Kurama. Before he could continue though Naruto interrupted him

"What do you mean, of course I didn't mean to but how else would I start to be entering sage mode?" Naruto said asking another question.

' **Well if you could wait a second I would have told you that I feel something inside you, faint but still there.'** Stated Kurama getting a bit upset at his host's impatience

"I'm going to need you to define what you mean by inside me" Said Naruto not liking where this was going, though having his own ideas about what he meant.

' **I think that when you absorbed that gem yesterday that you absorbed who she was and now she's' trying to get back her strength. Which might explain why you saw what you did, it wasn't a nightmare it was a memory.'** Kurama told Naruto what he thought was going on.

Panicking Naruto yelled "How do I get her out of me? I don't want to be an alien!" With tears coming from his eyes almost comically he waited for Kurama to answer

' **I don't know if you can. You did a very unknown thing and now there are consequences'**

Not particularly liking this situation he started to think back to the memory of Bismuth that he had. While he hated her for killing Iruka he was able to understand her better now and knows that at least a bit they went through a similar situation. He felt conflicted about how he felt about her now. Like before his thoughts were interrupted by Kurama speaking.

' **Her presence might grow with the more nature energy you absorb. What that might do to you though is unknown.'** Unsure if he was going to do it Kurama offered a chance to maybe learn more about this new thing inside of him

"It could be dangerous, I'll need you to make sure that nothing too bad happens when she grows in power." Said Naruto as he left the bathroom to go back to his bedroom.

Sitting down into his meditative stance with his eyes closed he began channeling nature energy into his system. As he absorbed the energy he felt that he wasn't fully entering sage mode. Continuing to sit with his eyes closed he began to get flashes of different images.

* * *

Opening his eyes he was no longer sitting on the floor in his bedroom.

Looking around he saw that he was again at some arena but clearly a different one. He noticed that the insignia had four diamond shapes instead of three. He felt as new thoughts entered his mind.

Thoughts of how he or rather she had to leave to begin building another temple or whatever she was needed for. As she was leaving her latest project she heard fighting and while she knew that she should leave immediately to start anew curiosity got the better of her and she went towards the noises.

When she saw the fighting area she instantly fell in love with how the two contenders moved. She saw an amethyst fight another amethyst, each using a different weapon. She was amazed seeing them move around dodging each swipe of a sword or blocking a strike from a gauntlet.

What was meant to be a quick look turned into her watching until all of the fighting had ended that day. Leaving the arena and going to her new site she looked around and saw at least a dozen other bismuths all content with doing what they were made for.

If asked yesterday she would have said she was like them, but now she knew what she wanted to do. She knew that she belonged in that ring fighting for the honor of her diamond. She now had a dream that she didn't want to give up but knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince others that a bismuth could do more than what they were made for.

* * *

Feeling himself back into his mind he started to process what he had just seen. How that was when Bismuth started to be more than what she was meant to be. He knew that even though that she was the one to kill Iruka he couldn't hate her. In a way they were the same, both of them had a dream that society deemed impossible for them.

"Did you find hind her Kurama?" Asked Naruto now wanting to at least talk with this gem.

' **Her presence is a lot stronger but she is somehow hiding from me, like she is here but not at the same time. It's actually quite frustrating dealing with this. On another note what happened to you? It felt like you went to sleep again., did you see another memory?'** Kurama asked wanting to know if it worked. This was a new experience for the both of them and he didn't want to end up messing up Naruto with his idea.

"Yeah I did, it was younger Bismuth. It was of her discovering her dream of wanting to become a fighter." Answered Naruto still thinking over the memory.

' **Before you continue you might want to take a few moment to clear your head.'** Advised Kurama in a concerned tone.

"I need answers from her. Our world needs the information that can be gathered here. This could be the thing that stops the war before it begins." Replied Naruto with determination brimming from his voice.

Naruto began again collecting the energy around him and started to go into sage mode this time with clones at his side colleting as well. When the clones entered sage mode one of them dispersed and Naruto felt an almost overwhelming amount of sage chakra flood his systems but almost as soon as it was there it disappeared. Having the other clone do the same he felt even more of his sage chakra go into reestablishing Bismuth.

* * *

He felt himself enter another one of Bismuth's memories. This one however didn't take place in arena rather some type of forge. He began to understand why she was there. After working diligently for the diamonds she was tasked to arm Homeworld against a resistant intent on protecting a world meant to be a colony for Pink Diamond.

Although she was not assigned to the battlefield she hoped that she would get the chance to prove herself.

While she did want to fight the rebels she respected them somewhat. She too wanted to be able to do what she wanted but she couldn't she herself turning against the diamonds. As she was thinking about that she heard explosive noises outside with what sounded to be weapons and gems going head to head.

Running outside she saw another Bismuth, with her gem in her chest, taking out several different soldier gems. Deciding that this was her chance she sprung forward with her arm switching into a blade the other bismuth blocked her attack.

"We don't have to fight, join the resistance and you can do what you want" Said the rebel bismuth not wanting to have to destroy her sister gem.

"I won't abandon the diamonds like you traitor." Responded Bismuth. Not being able to overpower her she tries to use her other arm to knock her back but again the other bismuth blocked her in equal strength. Moving back to gain some distance she launches into the air, with both of her arms now turned into hammers, she slams down to the ground just barely missing the rebel.

She brought her arm up to block a strike from the rebel trying to poof her. She was force into a defensive maneuver as the rebel continued to press her attack. It was clear to her that she was going to lose to the other bismuth. As the rebel went for the final blow a huge orange figure came in and slammed the rebel back.

Bismuth looked at the back of the famous jasper, who was made in a faulty kindergarten but came out incredible. Jaspers voice rang in her ears " I will deal with this rebel, get out of here before you get captured" Never looking back at her.

Knowing that Jasper didn't her help she looked for her friends while the rebel was distracted with Jasper and left with their gems back to safety. Over the next few days she thought back to her fight and how that other bismuth was better than her and that made her feel frustrated. She wanted to get better at fighting but she didn't know how she could without others finding out about it.

After some time, she decided that if she was allowed to take solo projects she could take time to train away from other's eyes. Determination filling her gem she went to a gem of higher clarity and explained that she felt it would be more efficient for her and her alone to start on some of the other things the diamonds wanted built while others dealt with the rebellion.

* * *

The more memories he sees the more Naruto began to sympathize with the gem. He was also beginning to understand the things that Bismuth knew. The names of the gems she meet, the way she built things, how her society worked.

"How about now Kurama?" Asked Naruto hoping that something significant happened this time.

' **I don't think any more energy is going to work. I think we just might have to wait now.'** Was the answer he got from Kurama. Sighing at that information Naruto stands up slightly disappointed.

He had to take this information to Tsunade. Looking out of the window he saw the sun was just now starting to come up so he doubted that she was even awake yet. Deciding to go through his usual morning routine he goes to take a shower. As he starts to put on his usual outfit he sees his jacket still stained with the blood of his teacher. Picking it up he moves to wash it by hand. Using one of his spares he puts on the jacket and leaves his apartment.

Walking through Konaha he saw people start their day as they pass him and greeting him along their way. That was something that he was glad had changed in the last few months, was how the people had looked at him. As he passed several shops he saw some of his friends gathered around a table talking with each other with solemn looks on their faces.

Walking towards he gives them all a greeting and sits down with them.

"Hey guys, I guess you heard about Iruka."

"It's horrible that the first time we encounter aliens that they just want to conquer planets." Angrily spoke Sakura, clutching her fists in anger. While none of them were as close to Iruka as Naruto they all cared for the man that taught them in the academy.

"If only there was a way to help him. This whole thing is only going to get more troublesome." Said a sadden Shikamaru. Knowing that keeping his promise to Asuma was only going to get harder.

"This can't be easy for you Naruto, I know that the both of you were close. If there is anything I can do for you just ask" Hinata offered Naruto looking down at the table in a meek voice, wanting to comfort the person she has loved for most of her life.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the offer but I won't have much time in the upcoming weeks." Regretfully respond Naruto. He didn't know why but Hinata had always been kind to him and it was due to that kindness that he was able to do certain things. Looking across the table he saw that she looked just a little more saddened.

"What's happening that's going to keep you busy?" Asked a curious Ino.

"It's hard to explain but the gem that killed Iruka, well I think I absorbed her …. being. I've seen things, I now know things about these aliens. Things that will help us stop the conflict before it gets out of hands." Naruto replied looking down at the table after think of what happened not even a full day ago. Due to looking down he didn't see the shocked and scared look of his friends.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to do something?" Were the first questions by Sakura before telling him that it was a stupid idea to do that.

With what felt like a million thoughts running though his head Shikamaru sat in silence as the others barraged Naruto with questions. He thought of the implications of having Naruto gaining the memories of one of those aliens, both beneficial and negative.

Shikamaru spoke up, ignoring Ino's glare for interrupting her. "What's done is done, all we can do now is move forward and help him when he needs it." Not enjoying how things were getting more complicated

Sighing Sakura said "Of course we'll be there for him, but with how things have been going I was worried that this could be the breaking point for him."

"You need to go explain this to Tsunade. If you don't mind, I would like to go with you so that I could hear everything as well." Shikamaru said already getting up from his seat.

With no objections the two said their goodbyes and left to go to the Hokage Tower. Waiting for after the explanation on what's happening with Naruto to ask his questions the two of them walked in silence. Finally getting to the tower they go up the stairs to see Shizune walking around with stacks of paper in her arms.

"I'd love to talk but these last few have been crazy with how everyone is reacting to actual aliens coming to our planet." Shizune barley got out before running off with her stack. Shrugging the two moved on to the Hokage's office.

Entering the both of them saw the room filled to the brim with stacks of paper that wasn't anywhere to be seen the day before. There in the middle was Tsunade at her desk, clearly frustrated at the amount, with an already empty bottle of sake tipped over and forgotten due to a fuller bottle.

Breaking her from her concentration Naruto spoke up "Granny there are some things we need to discuss."

While she was glad he was calling her that annoying name she was beginning to worry about what he was going to say. "If this is about the aliens I already told you not to worry over it?" Tsunade said thinking that was why he came here.  
"It is about the Gems but I don't think this can wait" Replied Naruto

"He's right Lady Hokage, this is far too important to ignore." Shikamaru stepped in to try and get Tsunade not to kick them out.

Sighing she put down her pen and gave her full attention to Naruto. "Okay what is it that you had to stop your mandatory time off?"

"I told you yesterday that to stop Bismuth from coming back that I absorbed the energy inside her gem. At first nothing was wrong but when I had gone to sleep I started to see things. They weren't dreams however they were memories, her memories. Attempting to force these memories out I tried entering sage mode, which seemed to restore Bismuth inside of me, and it worked. I also got indirect knowledge like the names of other gems." Naruto explained what had happened to him this morning.

Out of all the things that she thought might happen this morning this wasn't even on the list. Rubbing her temples, she sighed tiredly obviously not ready the day.

"Why would you do something so reckless and stupid? You don't know what could happen if this Bismuth regains strength in your mind." Tsunade asked genuinely confused at the stupidity of such a move without anyone there in case of an emergency.

"I have Kurama with me at all time and he made sure that I stay the same while trying to find where she's at." Grumbled Naruto not liking being called stupid by the Hokage.

"She's right though, what you did could've caused some mental health issues. You need to be more careful if you are to be the Hokage someday." Said Shikamaru concerned for his friend.

"What did you learn exactly?" While Tsunade was worried she knew that Kurama had helped during the war, so if Naruto trusted him than she would too.

"It's actually hard to say. I only knew the names of gems that Bismuth knew and as I saw them. I may not know something until I see it and "remember"." Naruto explained the best he could.

"We might be able to understand their ship's controls now. This might just be our silver lining." Tsunade's mind filling with how that accident might actually be of use to protect their world.

* * *

Yellow Diamond was reviewing some reports when she decided to look into what had happened with her orders regarding her new colony. It turned out that there were huge parts of the planet that had no residents.

This of course good for her as it allowed her to find a decent enough place for a kindergarten. She was actually able to find two spots where a kindergarten would produce splendid gem soldiers. It would still take a while before any gems would be made but she was willing to wait as long as she got her planet in the end.

With her capture team they had managed to capture some of those people. However, the ones they captured were not nearly as powerful as suggested by her Agate. She wasn't even sure they were of the same species. Regardless she had a team studying them trying to learn as much as possible.

Looking at a picture of one of the captured specimen she was immediately reminded of a planet she detested. They looked so similar to the humans on Earth but unlike them it seems they didn't need gems to protect them.

Her hate for Earth made her consider destroying this new planet for even resembling Earth. She knew she wouldn't, the loses would be too great, but she couldn't help but feel remorse about not being there for her fellow diamond.

Despite that feeling she continue to work on what her new colony would be. She had big plans for both planets, and she would see them through.

* * *

 **Admittedly this chapter came out quicker but I hoped you enjoyed at least some of it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it will probably take more time than this one unfortunately.**


End file.
